Holding devices, sometimes referred to as “clips,” are used for routing items such as flexible tubing, rigid tubes, wires, rods and the like in many different assemblies. Holding devices for this purpose are known to include some type of anchoring fixture for securing the holding device to the object on which it is used and a retainer structure that holds and secures the flexible tubing, rigid tube, wires, rod or other item or thing that is to be held in position relative to the anchoring object.
Holding devices of the type described are used extensively in the automotive industry for routing fuel lines, brake lines, wires and the like. In some of these applications and uses, it is desirable to provide some degree of vibration isolation between the item being held and the object to which the holding device is attached. For example, when routing fuel lines, brake lines and the like in an automobile, the mounting clips are secured to frame members, engine components and the like. Fuel lines can be the source of significant vibration. Conductance of vibration from fuel lines to vehicle frames or bodies is undesirable in that line fuel line vibration can noise in the passenger compartment.
Accordingly, it is desirable and advantageous to provide a clip for holding fuel lines and the like that provides fixed, relative positioning to ensure that the fuel line remains where routed yet suspends the fuel line in a forgiving retainer to protect inhibit the transfer of noise and vibration.
“Poka-yoke” is a term meaning to make fail-safe or mistake-proof. In manufacturing and assembly disciplines, the term poka-yoke has been popularized recently when applied to processes and designs that help an assembler or operator to complete an assigned task in a proper manner, to ensure product quality at the time of assembly. The design or process directs or constrains human actions to a proper manner for completing the tasks, and/or immediately highlights an error so that corrective action can be taken in a timely manner. Poka-yoke designs for related parts in an assembly may enable the part to be assembled in only one way, and/or may provide an appearance indicating to observers that incorrect assembly has been performed.